De conclusiones y problemas resueltos
by kishaasol
Summary: A John siempre a tenido un problema. NO SOY GAY


**De conclusiones y problemas resueltos**

No soy gay. No soy gay_. NO SOY GAY_.

Se repetía un a y otra y otra vez, John Watson, pero ¿Por qué? O pero la respuesta en mas sencilla que la pregunta. Se decía. Siempre pensaban que la relación que tenia el y su compañero de piso era de esas tendencias _homosexuales_. Diablos! Solo porque le siguiera a todas partes para cuidarlo o que dejara en medio de sus citas con solo un mensaje suyo, o verlo detenidamente cuando esta examinando un calaver _cierta_ parte de su cuerpo que termina en su espalda baja…. a pero eso era con ojo medico! (Quien le creyera al inocente John).

Muy bien sabia que ese ultimo dato no era normal pero ¡vamos! Cualquier hombre se fija en cualquier trasero y mas si este era respingón, con suaves curvas marcadas por la tela del pantalón y que se veía firme, de las pocas veces que lo ha visto (claro era porque siempre llevaba un montón de ropa que siempre lo ocultaba pero aun así era como un tesoro escondido, que por mas escondido que fuera se podía ver era algo que te quedarías y lo protegerías de los demás). Y que aparte de eso también se quedaba hipnotizado por la intensidad de sus ojos azul-verdoso que te llevaban a los mares más profundos, enmarcados con las lindas pestañas negras y con piel de porcelana y los cabellos rizados.

Okok tal vez si se sentía atraído un poco pero _solo un poco _ hacia sherlock. Pero nada con que preocuparse solo tenia que dejar de ver cuando andaba por el departamento con solo una simple sabana blanca que remarcaba su frágil figura y que _transparentaba_ como invitándolo, llamándolo para ser quitada con sus propias manos, para descubrir la piel blanca y ser marcada por estas, marcada, tocada, lamida, _mordida_, cualquier cosa por John Watson.

¡Diablos¡ se fue en sus pensamiento y ahora se le quedaban viéndolo como si fuera un loco-psicópata, que no podía sonreír bobamente por imaginar a su mejor amigo detective consulto!, ese que ahora mismo esta muy cerca de el inspector Lestrade y que UN MOMENTO, porque carajos esta tan cerca de_ EL_ y porque le esta susurrando en la oreja, nunca había necesitado tal acercamiento porque ahora.

Estaba _celoso_, horriblemente celoso sherlock era como un dios griego caminando con los mortales restregándose con su maldita belleza y buen culo a los demás porque se sabe superior. Será cabron él se sabe superior en belleza a aparte de inteligencia, porque eso hace todo lo que hace porque sabe que si no es por un comentario suyo que dejaría en ridículo a cualquiera (díganselo a Anderson) será porque se quedaran admirando su cuerpo y con esos escasos segundo de distracción el ya estaría a unos metros de distancia para ser capturado (claro como iba a tener esas _geniales_ piernas si no fuera por sus corridas diarias por todo Londres). Ahora entendía porque Mycrof por proteger tanto a su hermano, claro cualquiera _quisiera _tenderle las manos encima y llevárselo a un lugar oscuro y hacerle de _**todo**_ de doblegarlo y escuchar sus gemidos…. De ver su cara ruborizada y llena de las expresiones que nunca quiere demostrar, ver sus ojos anhelantes, avergonzados y llenos de lujuria para terminar es un hermoso orgasmo.

Hermoso

Excitante

Era lo único que podía pensar, muy lejos de sus pensamientos iniciales y ya aceptando esa idea solo para poder ser el, _EL_ que llevara a los placeres carnales al frio _virgen_ detective consultor Sherlock Holmes, que pronto dejaría de ser virgen entre las expertas manos de Jonh Watson. Se preguntara John si al menos lo han besado…ok eso lo puso de mal humor porque recordó una escena donde esa _mujer _se robaba un beso de Sherlock….una gran bestia sádica se instalo en su interior, NADIE pero NADIE, puede besar a Sherlock, desde ahora que entendía sus sentimientos para Sherlock, pero ¿que pensaría sherlock?

Bueno le valdría un cacahuate el haría que se interesara en el tema, sin rodeos le diría y…no mejor aun le demostraría con actos lo que quería y listo ya se las areglaria en como _convencer_ a Sherlock Holmes. Miles de idas con juguetes, una cama suave con sabanas rojas y un Sherlock sumiso en medio de ellas enredadas entre las sabanas y dejando salir pequeños gemidos de necesidad…..John.. John, por favor..te ..te necesito…Listo ahí va toda su determinación para conseguir que esa escena se agá realidad.

Y en eso sintió una mirada intensa, como si estuvieran analizando cualquier detalle y …oh era sherlock el que lo estaba viendo y parecía que leyó sus pensamiento porque enseguida se sonrojo (cosa que le encanto) pero para luego remplazarlo rápidamente por una sonrisa lujuriosa que le llego directamente a su entrepierna y una visión que le ilumino el día….

Igual le encartaría tener a un Sherlock atrevido montado sobre el y relamiéndose los labios, _desnudo_ y el como único en aprovechar lo.

Esperen cuando lleguen al departamento, tenían _mucho_ que hacer


End file.
